NewSchool,NewLife
by AvalonPaged
Summary: Tris transfers to a new school, Chicago high, On her first day in Chicago she suddenly developed powers out of nowhere ,but she has to deal with it and move ,make friends and enjoy herself, not realizing that the friends she made is one of her kind. Thanks guys I suck at summary's this is my first fan fic so please don't judge
1. Chapter 1

After All

I have Never been so thrilled to transfer to a new school, I have been stuck in England for over all my life not ever traveling around the world except for my parents

Andrew and Natalie prior . My parents are very Popular ,Every where they go people know who they are, my dad is in the military I might say he is the commander general of the whole Army, he is very high up in the government I haven't seen him for over 3 years now. I really miss him. As for my Mom she is a fashion designer ,yep you heard me fashion designer .I have 3 brothers ,its pretty sad that I am the only girl in the family, even though sometimes I barley see 2 of my brothers.

Alex is the oldest ,He is 21,he goes to Kingston University London[UK],Studies besunniess and law, but also plays football apparently he is the captain.

The other one is calab,He is 19,and goes to harvad university ,you might call him the nerd in the family**[but never say that to his face unless you want shit to get real]**

But he is also athletic ,right now he plays for the bangles basketball team in his school[**I am making that up so..]**

Next is is me ,then Percy he Is 14 and still in high school.

Well that's my life, Me Tris the only girl in the family.


	2. Chapter 2

After All

I wake up to a loud banging on my door, still very sleepy, I tried to open my eyes.

'Wake up Tris!'. That was Percy he is always so anxious to leave the house.

I got up and walked into my bathroom, I am lucky I don't get to share bathrooms with my brothers'. I turn the water all the way to hot and turn the cold water halfway so it will be mixed warm. I took off my cut hello kitty pajamas and stepped into the shower not even bothering to tie my hair back even though I knew it will take me hours to dry. I never even thought about Moving to Chicago that much even now that I am supposed to be getting ready to leave New England, Not just sit in the shower and think about it.I quickly scrubbed my body all over, washed my hair with shampoo and stepped out the shower wrapping my hair and body with my purple towel I got for a present from Percy.

I walked into my bedroom and walked straight into my walk in closet, I began going through what to wear and finally settled with a crop top and a denim black and white printed shorts personally designed by my Mom.

**'Come on already tris we are going to miss our flight'. **Percy said from the other side of the door.

**Oh come on percy our flight is by 2.55 and it is only 12.45'.I said back to him.**

**But...'He said but I interrupted him**

**'And beside General Thomas is not here yet'.**

General Thomas is my fathers best friend Applently he just retired, he is the second in command in the military and my dad is the first. My mom made him promise to drop us off to the airport because she is off in any designer project in California. We could have used our dads military, private jet, but my mom think' it is not safe'.I put on my black ked with white laces and do the final thing I do before I leave the house, which is taking a selfie and posting it on instergrame!.Imaddiatly I posted the pic on me with my outfit ,I got a reply from my instergrame friends like;

**Four/Hey Nice outfit**

**Christina/Omg!I love the shorts,where did you get it does?...**I am not even gonna say how long her replys where about what I have on.

**ZekeBear /Wow tris take it easy**

**UriahTheMasterOfAll/Nice tris**

**ShaunnaGurl /You need to give me some tips on how to dress tris.**

**And so on and so fault I could I have listed **


	3. Chapter 4

After All

We left Immediately after we ate breakfast. I carried my 2 suitcases to the limousine parked outside our house, One suitcase held some of my clothes and the other has my 2 laptops, make up kit, posters and stuff. I knew Mom was going to send me some of her designer clothes and also my old clothes when I arrive in Chicago. As for Percy he only had one suitcase which probably held only his game stuffs than clothes. We got to the airport 1 hour early, so we decided to just walk around and explore before our flight took off.

**Oh general Thomas, I am so excited telling Thomas.**

**I know you are munchkin', But Remember all i told you last week. **Applently general Thomas had some discussions about how the kids in Chicago are corrupt that I should mind myself... Blah.. Blah.. Blah.

**Yeah ..yeah I rember'I told him**

**And remember your father is proud of you okay?**

**yes 'Me and Percy chorused together.**

Some lady's voice came over the speaker saying we had only 40minutes till flight 240 leaves which was our flight, I was in the edge of tears, I couldn't fight it back and it came spilling out, some people looked at us funny not because I was crying but because Percy been a jerk he always been was taking picture's of me ,which I knew he already posted on instergram .I got out my phone and checked instergram and right in front of the screen was a picture of me crying you could also see general Thomas at the side with his blue military uniform smiling.

**Percy you jerk!**

What? I didn't do any thing 'He said while laughing .

I was about to reach over and smack him put got pulled back by general Thomas, He knew I couldn't control my anger when it comes to Percy been a jerk. The worst thing ever was that I already got like 300 hits on the photo, people saying how sad that was and saying stuff like'OMG TRIS ,SO SO SORRY BLAH...BLAH BLAH..,I don't want any pity. I can control myself [At least I think I can]

**Now Percy don't ever try that prank on your sister' **Thomas told Percy.

**I wouldn't 'Percy said back **even though I knew he would**.**

**Now come on group hug!'General Thomas called.**

**We hugged like forever but finally let go cause we had to live.**

**Always rember what I said munchkin' **Thomas whispered in my ear while kissing my cheek goodbye

**I will' I** said back trying not to cry.

We finally let go and waved goodbye letting ourselves drift of from general Thomas and mostly England our home town.


	4. Chapter 5

The Plane ride only lasted for 10 hours, I did nothing but listened to music and tried to stop Percy from being annoying.

**Hey tris can you share your other ear piece please? He asked**

**No, I simply said.**

**Well, at least can I have your phone? He asked back**

**No. I replied**

**Come on tris cant you ever learn to share, He said **

**Can you just leave me alone and go on with your business, I said to him**

**But...I interrupted him**

**And second of all you shouldn't have used all your phone battery when we had to wait for an hour.**

**But...He said**

**Hush...Hush...Hush. I told him**

**That's what you get for posting a picture of me crying on instergram.**

That Finally shushed him up, and he went back to kicking the other chair in front of him that held an old lady that was snoring like crazy while sleeping.


	5. Chapter 6

Percy slept the whole plane Ride,waking up when the pilot announced our arrival.

20 Minute later we were waiting for the driver to come pick us up,The driver was James .My mother hired him to be our personal driver the week before we left and she said that it is best to have him for 'Qoute'Emergerncy' 24 munite [counting]after we got off the plane we sported a paper that has our names signed to it .Being the Nerd he is , Percy Started waving like crazy across to the driver.

James Came over to us and took one of my luggage,Introudeuced himself and like that just completely ignored us the rest of the way home,To our Three story building house wich was Huge,it takes up to like 5 minute to actually walk to the front door to ring the door bell or finally reached our place and was about to get out the car but dropped my ear piece.I got myself up to pick It up but right next to the ear piece was a necklace engraved **'Elements'**on was wired but being the curious person I was, I picked it up but dropped because I felt a tingle go through my body like Electric shock Immediately I realeased it and let it fall to the ground wondering what just happened?.I picked the necklace up again and this time I didn't fell any shock but a longing to put it on because it seems so powerful and the time I put it on I felt a glow hover around glow turned Icy Blue,then turned red ,then brown,then the last one was a mix of green and brown mixed together like Earth,

I was feeling dizzy like I was going t pass out and the last thing heard before I 'actually' passed out was Percy yelling my name.


	6. Chapter 7

I looked around the room and wonderd where I was ,The room was all white white with only a flat screen tv on the me sitting on the chair was Percy I could seee he was worried ,His blond hair was wet And it stuck all over his forehead

**Tris…..He said**

**What happened,I asked him.**

**you just passed out and we brought you to the hospital.**

**And…..I was about to say.**

**Wait here I am gonna go get the said **As if I even have the energy to leave the hospital without finding out what happened to me.

He left the room and a minute later he came back with a middle age I must say he is hot ,,With his green eye staring back at me as I looked him over and how his brown hair was messy in some kind of way that makes him even more hotter.

**I am Doctor Maxwell,He said ,But you can call me Max.**

**Am Tris , I said back to him.**

**Well it ,looks like you passed out , We figured you might have passed out because of heat .He said to me.**

**Is she going to be okay? I heard Percy asked from the other side of me.**

I knew I didn't pass out because of heat, I rememberd the neck..

The necklace!,I felt for it around my neck,but couldn't find it,I panicked what if another person picked it up and I won't be able to investigate of what happened with the glow and such.

You looking for this. I heard Percy asked while taking out something that looked like the necklace out of his pocket.

**You dropped this when you passed out he said while handing it to me**

**Thanks. I said to him**

**Well Tris,You seem to be okay to me you will be discharged today, Don't worry about the fund I spoke to your mom said**

**Thanks..**

He leaves the room which only left me and Percy, who was making a phone call for James to come pick us up.

I lay staring up at the ceiling, wondering what just happened to me today,Not putting my hand in the situation.

Percy came over and lay beside me , figuring I won't say anything ,he hugged cheer him up cause I knew he was worried about me , I told him he stinks.

**Aww! Percy you stink.I said to him**

**No, I don't he said while sniffing himself.**

**You do seriously, I said to him.**

I couldn't help laughing, How his face was all krinked up and a second all so He joined in realizing that I was just joking.I knew Percy was the only one I had to support me right now,My other brothers,Mom and especially my dad I don't even get to see them.I took out my phone and took a picture of me and Percy Kissing his check,Then post it on instergram.

I hugged Percy ,Kissed his check and…..said to him,

**I love you Percy ….**

**Me to tris.**


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The day we went home that evening something incredible happened.

**Flashback**

**I went upstairs to the room that supposed to be mine ,it has a big view u could see the beach from standing in the balcony.**

**As I was unparking ,I went to the bathroom to hang up my towel ,then decided to take a bath cause I stink badly.I enterd the shower but water was too cold that I jumped out quikly ,I tried oning the hot water but I mistakliny made it to hot ,I gave up and thought about how good It will feel if the water was the right type of warm I wanted it to .I step into the shower and ignored how hot the water was but immediately after I thought that thought ,The water became was wired I knew the water was hot before but ,how did it turn warm suddenly '. I thought…..**

**I just ignored it ,took my shower and went downstairs to order some pizza cause they were no food at the house until I take percy and me to the store to buy some stuff.**

** I Oredede Pizza and 20 minute later ,some pizza guy named steve rang the bell to the front door,He looked me over ,checking me out and whisling .I paid him, and before he left he made a comment on how it took him up to 4 minut or so to walk up to my drive way.I glared at him and shut the front door at his face not even bothering to make sure if he was hurt or if the door broke is nose or face or something.I wailked into the living om and saw percy already hoking up is play station into the two connected screen tv to the wall.I have no idea why he was doing that cause we have a game room in this house ad he has a tv up in his room.**

**I looked over at Percy and what I heard surprised me,maybe I was just till dizzy from the passing out that happened.I looked over at him again and the voice came back it sounded so familiar,so familiar like…Like…Percy's!.The voice was saying how stupid it was that know one in this house will ever learn to use the living room,how stupid it was that the game room should have been turned into an else were room.I wasn't supraised by what the voice sayed,That was percy,always whining even though what he says sometimes doesnt make sence like right now we just moved and he is thinking does stupid thoughts . But I was till confused ,was it possible that I can read…that can read percy's mind.**

**Omg!.Ialmost dropped te pizza but i begged It not to fall ,as if it was even gonna answer me but to my surprise imedimediattly the pizza box flew straight to my hand.**

**I finally fixed the puzzle…Passing out,the bathroom incident,reading percy's thought ,the pizza box fyling straight to my hand…That was all weird, on less I had….. is total insane,Impossible '.i thought .**

**That is super mpossible ,I keep telling myself **

**I wonderd if the necklace had something to do with it…..**

Well guys that's for it now,if u want more please review .I know its probably not the best story and u hate It but please give me a chance iam trying!


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine!

The next day was just impossible for me. Been waked up by my alarm by 7:00 was tiring .

I mean who wakes by 7:00 in the morning unless they had school…..Omg I totally forgot today was school.i jumped out f bed immediately and rushed into the bathroom…I had 45mins to get ready before heading for school . I took a neat, fast shower and headed into my room going straight into my closet to pick up and outfit of the day.I ended up picking a regular summer outfit..which will be shorts and crop top or tank top.i ended up with a black shorts and a white crop top that says'Bruh'on it .i got my book bag stuffed as many books and stuff I probably needed for the day as possible and headed down stairs toward the kitchen. Normally I had to wait for 4 minutes for my poptart to heat up. But with my cool powers it was on me …I got the poptart out the fridge and heated it up like that just thinking about how warm and nice it should be.

I looked over at the clock and I had 10 minutes before school starts …James was probably waiting outside .

Percy!,Percy! '.i called to Percy who was still upstairs in his room probably looking for some stuff ,which he does all the time, always loosing stuff.

What?! 'he called while running down the stairs toward the front door'.

We need to leave. we have about 8 minutes and we are goanna be late.! 'I said to him'

He didn't reply back ,but walked around me toward the car packed outside.

Am hoping for goodluck today.i took out my phone and took my first pic of the day posting it to instergram directly.

I heard the horn beep and I rushed out the door locking it behind me…before I enter the car I tucked at my element necklace .

Off course we got to school late…I met say 20 minute late because we had to wait throught trafiic and all.

The first thing I did when I wailked into the school was grab percy by hand and head toward the main office.

Hey'. Am Beatrice but u are welcomed to call me is my brother percy and we came to get out schedule .

The woman at the desk looked bored as hell but she got to do what she has to do ..thats her job.

Full name please '. She said

Beatrice Prior and Percy Prior..i say to her.

She typed in some stuff to her computer her nails doing a click,click sound as she types …finally after about 5 minutes of waiting she finally wailked over to a printer and gave us some paper ..one for percy and the other for me.

Those are your schedules kid, don't loose them '.she says to us .

Okay.'percy replied .

Okay here are your passes to class ,don't fool around now at the hall way '.she said with a bored tone.

I walked out the office. Percy following behind and looking over my schedules ..

We said bye and went our different ways. Me to the left and percy up the stairs.

I looked over my schedule as I walked to my first class.

Period 1:Algebra_

Period 2:Art_mrs Johnson

Period 3:Music_Mrs Wu.

Period 4:LUNCH_staff

Period 5:English_Mr peters.

Period 6:Study Hall

Period 7:gym_Mr henry.

I liked how I had gym for the last period ..because I defently hate school showers I rather shower at home than in school.

The walk to class was really confusing…so many turns and hallways until I reached L21…which was my algebra class.i tucked at my necklace again felling nervous from my reflection of me from the door mirro you could see my eyes turning icy blue because that's how it is when I am nervous I tried calming down and thinking that its just school…nothing bad could happen or could it?


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

I walked across the room toward the teacher, many eyes stared at me as I made my way toward her.

Hmm.. You must Be Beatrice, my new student ''. She said to me.

I nodded and followed her finger to the seat am supposed to sit at… everyone was still staring at me as I made my way to the seat which was at the back.. Exactly how I liked it. Immediately I sat down all them people went back to their work… since I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I pulled out my earphones and put on "heart beat by kelly clackson . I looked around the room and examined it , the seats were positioned at a weird angle… you have to pass a row, the next row is positioned different like its is crooked ad t goes n an n like that . A sleeping boy was seated to my left, my right was a girl, dark hair cut short.. Short skirt, her finger screams **'hot pink'**..i figured she was the type of high maintenance girls and she looked saw her before.

She saw me staring and looked my way..

''**You must be the new student am Christina '' she said **

**Now I remembered her yeah she was it.**

**She looked at me for a second before busting out..**

''**Omg you are Tris… Tris!?.. From the gram'' she asked screaming for the whole class to hear.**

''**Ladies''.. MRS. Harlow said from her desk.**

''**Seesh Chris, chill'', I said to her.**

**I am chill'' she said back to me.**

**Good luck… she is always like that '', the boy in front of me said to me .**

**I stared at him for a second before he said…..**

**Am Uriah by they way '', he said **

'' **Am Tris '', I told him**

''**I know ''. He winked and turned back to face front. His face looks familiar. It felt like I have seen him before….. Which is true cause he is also from the gram… Omg.. **

''**His right'', the sleeping boy said. I guess he is fully awake by Christine shriek.**

''**I guess'', I said back.**

''**Am will, nice meeching ure'' he said with an accent.**

''**Am Tris, nice to meet you to'' I said back to him**

**I turned back to Chris, she was staring straight at her notebook when I looked back at her.**

**You okay? , I asked her.**

'' **Am fine '' she said back**

''**Ok-k key, then'' I said while turning to face front.**

''**It's just that I can't believe am actually meeting ''the Tris'' you probably think am crazy now''. She said**

**I just looked at her and started laughing, she looked at me for a second then joined in laughing too.**

''**Well, that was weird '' she said.**

'' **I bet'' , I said back to her.**

I looked at the time on my phone which says 9:45 and by that time my song has finished. , the bell was going to ring in a minute for sure.

''**Here hand over your schedule''.she demanded.**

**I searched through my bag where I had stuffed my schedule in It and **

**I handed it to her and she examined it.**

''**Well, I have music, lunch, English ad gym with you, that's good '' She said.**

''**Uriah can show you to your next class ''. She said.**

**I turned and looked at ''Uriah'' who had turned by the sound of his name .**

''**Right Uri?' she said to him.**

'**No problem''. **

By that time the bell rang already.

''**Come on Will Off we go to Mr. Shawakiski '' Chris said while leading will [the sleeping boy away from us].**

''**Well, We better get to class'. He said.**

My classes went by in a blur from meeting Chris friends shuanna, Zeke, who I found out was brother's with Uriah, I met Lynn, she was the bravest of all in the group cutting her hair might have been a great deal.

I made my way to the lunch line with Chris, Cutting in front of a girl who was chatting away with her friends.

''**I mean, if I throw a party I have to get A way to do it without my parents knowing right?'' Chris asked.**

**Mmm mh'' I said back to her trying to figure if I should get the cake or ice cream.**

I paid for my lunch and followed Chris to the table by the far end of the cafeteria.

I saw the faces I have been seeing all day but one was unfamiliar, his blond, brown hair fell over his eyes.. He seems shy. Chris Introduced me to him and his name was four..i looked at him for a second , then looked to see where I should then it had to happen, I froze it..i froze time and everything stopped,No one moved..food was stopped mid air as it was about to be eating, but I had company , my group was awake which seemed impossible plus .i felt dizzy.. Again.

The last thing I hared before I passed out was Uriah saying my name and four saying** ''The hell''**

**Well this chapter was horrible guys..i was rushing to get it finished ..but yeah.**


End file.
